Episode 1- "Cutting Loose."
'Outbreak Season 2, Episode 1- "Cutting Loose." ' At the end of last season, the final scene was the prison survivors on board the ferry, reaching the shore, as they encounter the army. This episode begins to show what happened before that, immediately after McKeon was shot, and just before the group have gotten on board the ferry boat. After biting McKeon, Zach states that he isn't feeling well, and is clutching his chest and stomach, and is generally incredibly queasy. Joe stands back from Norman in shock, after he seemingly killed about 20 police, but Norman insists it was McKeon controlling him, and says he is glad he is dead. Harken repeats the need to get to the boat, as continued gunfire, explosions and the inhuman shrieking of the spiders continue behind him. They can see that there are still guards on the boat. Norman tests out the limits of his magnetic powers, and lifts the entirety of the weapons of the dead guards into the air, and then tosses them into the distance. The camera then cuts to Daniel, Gerald and the other two guards, as they watch these weapons rise into the air. Daniel seems to be able to hold his composure, despite his first witnessing of super-powers, whilst the others are in stunned confusion. Then, their own weapons rise into the air, and are flung away, except for Gerald's assault rifle, which he clings onto. Back with the others, Harken decides to make a run for the boat, but is shot at by guards on the outer complex walls just behind the group and takes a glancing hit and stumbles, but then keeps on running. Joe suggests to Zach to eat some of the ground to turn into stone. Zach makes a large exhalation to do so, and makes a massive crater in the ground... where Harken is, as he falls down the hole, cursing, but landing without harm. Zach, however, hasn't actually eaten the ground, and remains looking human, to which he is very confused. Carter tells Norman to take out the weapons on the wall too, and Norman obliges, gesturing at the wall, as more weapons rise into the air. Carter then runs, but is also shot at, taking a minor flesh wound, but not stopping at all, as not all the weapons on the wall have been taken out. Leviathan follows behind, no shots are taken at him, but he hurtles ahead of everyone, running with abandon, as the others tried to round or leave the crater. The guards on the boat watch as this crater appears from nowhere and realise how outclassed they are. Daniel orders two of the guards down below to get them more weapons from storage and tells Gerald to hand him his rifle, and then duck down, so he can engage Leviathan, as Daniel thinks Gerald might me more likely to take him down if it comes to close combat. Ben, who has been sat in the waiting room up on deck, calmly reading a newspaper whilst all this madness unfolds, comes to the guards to see what is going on, and after some heated debate, rather foolishly agrees to go down to the dock and be a negotiator with the escaped criminals. Joseph walks over to Norman and tries to touch him, as he moves away from Joe, yelling at him to leave his powers alone. Joe tries to tell him that isn't going to, and he is going to try something else, but Norman won't listen to him, and runs ahead after the others. Zach follows suit, and this time, tries inhaling at the ground, as he creates a massive wall of stone which rips its way up across the dock, creating a wall that obscures the view of the guns behind the group. Alas, Joseph is stuck on the prison side of the wall. Harken manages to scramble out of the crater just in time to avoid being ripped apart by the emerging wall. Ben tries talking to Leviathan, to negotiate, but Leviathan is not ready to stop and talk for long, though he tells Ben they didn't escape because they want to break out of prison, but because they were escaping a horde of giant mutant spiders. Leviathan runs at the boat and climbs up it effortlessly, his palms sticking to the side of the ship. Ben stops Carter to try and get further information, though he mostly gives the same, whilst also adding that people seem to be randomly getting super-powers, but none of them really know why, they just need to escape before they get killed. Daniel looks down over the stern and sees Leviathan, who gives him a gruesome grin. Leviathan asks fairly kindly but hastily to be let aboard, again explaining briefly about super-powers and monster spiders, and makes it clear that he has no weapons and means no harm. Daniel lets him aboard, but makes it clear that no-one else is allowed aboard. Leviathan makes it clear that if he doesn't, then either Zach might eat a hole in the ship to get aboard, or the 'magnet guy' might tip the boat backward to get on. Daniel seems particularly unhappy when the 'magnet guy' is mentioned, but grudgingly allows everyone to get aboard, whilst telling the incredibly stunned Gerald to hole up below with the other guards. Joe resigns himself to his fate, as he leans against Zach's stone wall... only for it partially open up, as Zach blows at it to make an opening, as Joe runs through, and the two join the others (including a very grumpy Harken, half convinced somebody was trying to kill him, but not knowing who) aboard the boat. Daniel shouts to the so far unseen Captain in the wheelhouse to cast off the boat; as the sounds and screams can be heard more clearly in the background, the Captain seems to need no encouragement. As the ship is leaving, the Mother Spider phases into existence out of nowhere onto the roof of the female detention centre. On the ship, Ben settles back down with his newspaper in the customer waiting room on deck, joined by Leviathan and Carter. Joe decides to go downstairs and take a look at the boat's engine room, and keeps himself quiet in there. Zach has a constantly and loudly rumbling stomach, and asks Daniel for some food. The guard agrees to take him downstairs to find some. Harken and Norman remain on deck, looking out at the prison as they drift away from it, the storm still raging around them. Norman is watching the giant spider in the distance, as it disappears, and asks Harken if he has seen what he has just seen. "What?" "Where did the spider go?" At that point, the spider bursts out of the water, its head coming up over the side. Harken shoots at it, but his bullets appear to do little as usual, as he calls for Norman to retreat to the cover of the waiting room behind them. Norman gestures his hands at it, hitting it with a concentrated burst of white light, holding it for about five seconds with a continued blast, though it seems to do nothing but piss if off, as he screams 'Taste the rainbow, mother ****er!" Harken retreats into the waiting room, as the spider goes after him, ignoring Norman, as it climbs over him. Harken runs into the waiting room, taking cover behind the door, as Ben asks what's going on, as the roof of the waiting room is torn right off. Ben runs, and in the blink of an eye, finds himself downstairs, in the prisoner holding room. The three guards all reactively fire, though they miss. The ship's female engineer, in the room with them, screams as Ben appears out of nowhere. Daniel looks to Zach to ask what's going on, but hears Harken shouting that the giant spider is here, and goes to rally his troops. Zach heads up the stairs and walks just out of the stairwell, to see the giant spider not far in front of him. The spider is still missing several legs from the exploding helicopter, but the wounds have closed over. Zach experiments with his newly warped power, as he makes a massive spike out of the deck and drives it into the spider's belly, pinning it there whilst Harken fires repeatedly at it, causing it repeated minor injuries. Norman surrounds himself with white leg as he grabs the spider's last remaining back leg, and melts it it off... which causes the spider's abdomen to fall, landing on Norman. Daniel comes into the prisoner holding room, finding his guards and Ben, who explains that he seems to have super-speed. 'Okay, then you've been drafted' says Daniel. He goes to the weapon storage and gives Ben two pistols, and tells him to go and help fight off the spider. Ben actually takes the pistols and runs onto deck, running round and round the spider in an attempt to make the spider fall over, though he fails to do so. He then leaps 15ft up in the air and lands on its head, keeping balance, ready to fire, though the spider tosses its head, and flings Ben back down into the room below. Zach holds the spider's head in position, creating another spike out of the wall and ramming it through the bottom of the spider's head; it doesn't die, but is caught, thrashing in place. Carter and Leviathan use the opportunity to run down below. Daniel tells them that they should up and fighting, but Carter says he doesn't have the power to do so, and when Daniel suggests the 'spider guy' climb up onto his head, Leviathan refuses to do so, so Daniel heads up stairs with his guards to see what he can do. He leaves one guard with the engineer, and tells Gerald and the other to go to the wheelhouse to guard the captain, tell him not to stop the boat, or to look back. Harken keeps shooting at the spider, and manages to shoot a perfect circle around the head spike and hurt it further, and Zach moves the spikes and creates more inside it, but it it seems to be regenerating, and won't quite die. Ben tries twice to run up the wall, but fails to do so, so he jumps on its head again, and shoots out two eyes. Harken shoots out another eye, managing not to hit Ben, with incredible marksmanship, but still, it won't go down. Daniel comes on deck, and reasons that having a giant spider corpse on deck wouldn't be great, so he decides to find a way to shove it off deck. Daniel shouts to ask if anyone has super-strength. Ben shouts down 'maybe you do!' When Daniel says that he doesn't seem to have any powers, Ben encourages him to give it a try. So he does. Daniel readies for a shoulder barge, and as he does so, his arm muscles burst out in size, and he gives it a shove, but it does nothing. He moves back, and the muscles across his body expand in size as well, as he tries again, and successfully hurls the spider through the air, as its body splashes off, somewhere in the distance, lost in the lightning storm... along with Ben, who was still on its head, and was hurled through the air as well. Harken looks at the dumbfounded, and now utterly massive, Daniel and complains once again why everything else gets decent powers. He looks to Zach and whines 'what powers have I got?' 'You can shoot really well.' Zach then approaches Daniel, who has torn all his clothing apart from some stretchy boxers and says 'Nice shorts.' Daniel passes out. The camera then cuts ahead to again show the ending scene of last season, as the army and General Simms approaches...